Predator της Ειρήνης
by Akenomyosei
Summary: What comes after death is certainly not life but only the force... right? I do not own RWBY or Star Wars (sorry if I keep changing it I'm having some difficulties)
1. Κεφάλαιο 1

Welcome ladies and G's to the very first chapter of 'The Predator of Peace' this is my first attempt at writing a crossover story so please do bag on me 'cause I am new at this. If any of you have any ideas please tell me in the comments.

* * *

The force is around use it binds us and guides us... May the force be with you all

* * *

Normal is all he ever wanted to be... to be able to live with his family and be loved, but no he had to become a force sensitive and had to be taken away at a very young age barely even an infant to be exact and had to also be trained in the ways of the force to become a Jedi lest he wanted to get out of control with his power that he attained at a very young age. So it made sense that being taken was a 'good' thing and he accepted that cause he feared if he lost control he would have killed someone by accident but he did wonder what it felt like to be loved but he knew that if the council knew of him falling in love the consequences would be great and he'd be kicked out of the order. So to clear his mind he meditated to push the thoughts away but of course they always came back to the surface like a balloon rising into the atmosphere and the same question forming in his head so he did what he always meditated saying the same lines over and over again.

'Emotion, yet peace.'

'Ignorance, yet knowledge.'

'Passion, yet serenity.'

'Chaos, yet harmony.'

'Death, yet the Force.

He looked out of the small window of The Crucible to the vastness of empty space that surrounded him and the large vessel that silently traveled back to Coruscant and the Jedi temple that resided on the planet. He sighed looking out the window basking in the emptiness then pushed back his short white hair he was deep in thought, thinking about everything that has happened to him up until this very moment all the things that happened made him feel like he was in the limelight and he couldn't just get up and leave the stage as quickly as he was put on there. But now that he was a Jedi's padawan he didn't regret anything because he go to see so many different planets, ruins, temples, with different languages, species, and people that he had never seen before so it was one of those experiences where everything was new and old. He stood silently in a slight trans taking it all in when he heard knock outside his door and saw that there was a shadow protruding from under his door frame, he knew exactly who it was and opened the door. He stood in the presence of his Master who is known as Jin Brazzle he was in the boy's terms: "a true patriot of the force."

He once told the boy that he originally was apart of the Jedi council but left because he felt that he didn't deserve being apart of the group who decides whether or not to send the Jedi on specific missions to protect the galaxy. Jin is a stocky man in his 40s-50s he had red hair but that was ancient now as his combed-over hair mostly contained grey with a few red hairs, he stood at the staggering height of 6"3', medium built, he has piercing green eyes that showed of war and torture, his skin had wrinkles and small cuts and scar that accompanied the wrinkles mostly likely from all the battles he fought in the past. He accepted the boy after he showed great resistance to the dark side though during that trial the boy was went through many changes 'He's like a maridun butterfly: changing from a caterpillar and into a beautiful butterfly after leaving it's cocoon.' His master had told one of the other Jedi masters. Mentally the boy felt like an unstoppable force like a Sith War Rhino and yet as calm as the Tatooine Desert. Physically his body had changed but his mind was sharper than ever and he felt like he was empowered with a great strength (and burden) that could help him in the near future if need be. He stood at the height of 5"10', his hair is pure white with a gray dull, while his eyes consisted of the color Eburnean, his skin was that of a ghostly white color indicating that he is not a normal human but in fact of the Rattatki race. He wore the traditional Jedi robes with a few adjustments such as a smaller belt and a slightly bigger boot size as his foot size was as big as his masters which was about 12.

"How are you hold up youngling?" Master Brazzle asked in his gruff the Padawan with a small hint of worry

"I'm OK master I'm just confused, but I'm ok." Responded the young padawan to his master. Jedi Master Brazzle continued to look over his student from head to toe looking for any sign that told him his padawan was hurt but found nothing, yet... he understood why his Padawan was troubled.

"I understand why you are troubled but you must clear your mind so you can focus on your main task..." He points toward the desk where parts of the Padawan's lightsaber parts were still undone and split apart

"But master I don't understand I keep trying but it won't-"

"Work?" The Jedi master interjects before his padawan could finish his sentence, the youngling nods in defeat. "You need to understand that not everything is going to easy to do, so while you construct it you must pay attention to the force and it'll help you with construct your weapon remember to trust the force and you will go far." Brazzle smiles, a soft and content smile towards the padawan and backs away from the door so it could close and started walking to the bow of the interstellar ship. The padawan still in his room facing the door takes in a deep breath that symbolized that everything that what his master told him was still being processed through that 'thick' head of his, he then turns and walks to the desk that still has the parts on top of it and sat down. He closes his eyes and meditates focusing in the force to guide him in making his weapon because he didn't know what the weapon was going to look like but the force did and he was supposed to help the force put it together. The parts started to float right in front of him as he meditated connecting the parts into one whole piece. He was doing it he was crafting his very own lightsaber. He felt what the weapon was supposed to feel like and the force while in mid-air connected the parts, after a few more seconds it was finally complete and the padawan reaches out to the bladeless weapon and grabs it, it's surface shown a black and sleek outer shell from the top to the bottom it's mid-weight balanced the blade he activates the weapon and sees that the blade emit from the top of the weapon with a jerk the color was that of yellow like the color of the moon over Galaan.

"It's beautiful" The young padawan said to himself as he stared in awe at the newly built lightsaber...

* * *

Welcome back to Earth Guys this is chapter one of my story I really hoped you guys enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing it for all you lovely people if any of you have any ideas please tell me and I'll add it in the story. Peace


	2. Κεφάλαιο 2

Welcome guys to chapter 2 of 'The Predator of the Peace' I was thinking that I'd get into more detail of this story please enjoy it...

* * *

May the force be with you all

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars nor do I own RWBY now onto the story

* * *

*13 years later*

Alderaan

Alderaan: one of the great power that helped the Republic in the waging war against the Separatist though half of the government comprised of Separatists. They attempt to keep 'peace' with the Republic. In their sense of the word "peace" they mean: invading planets that have no means of protecting themselves, destroying trade routes that give needed war supplies in tilting the war, and killing innocent bystander that had nothing to do with the war just to show what would happen if they crossed them. The Jedi had been sent out on many political missions to stop the Sith and their lineage from destroying any more people's lives and to escort ambassadors, supplies, and other things from point A to B with little or no death involved. But this time... this time around there were no ambassadors, no political involvement No... the Sith invaded Alderaan and killed many of it's people with little to no warning and destroyed Alderaan. The Beacon of the Republic was destroyed. The Republic was furious. They sensed that this was an act of war and declared it against the Separatist and the Sith. The Jedi helped the Republic during that time and was spread thinner than thread which caused a lot of Jedi to be KIA or ideal that was peace was destroyed and war consumed the Senate, many of the followers switched sides and decided that being on the winning side would be much better than dying for a better tomorrow. The Senate decided to take action against them and sent a armada of starships carrying soldiers, weapons, and medical and food supplies. On one of the many Esseles starships is the boy who is now a fully fledged Jedi heading to Alderaan to help in the war. Man and machine running and walking to their specific stations for the battle that was about to come ahead of them. The boy let them go to do their jobs because he knew there was going to be more death on land than any other battles he was in. He, of course worried about his men because he was in charge of their lives like a puppeteer and his puppets and no he didn't count his men as his puppets because they were loyal to him and he enjoyed talking to his men because they showed resilient effort against the enemy and they were battle-smart and ready for anything. He stood on the bridge of the ship waiting for them to exit hyperspace and into the chaos which was war.

"General!" The Jedi prodigy turned his head to the owner of the husky voice that called for him. He was met with a man that was in the Republic's battle uniform which was a grey formal shirt with no buttons grey pants and black boots on his shirt he had his ranks and his awards that he had received during his time in the republic's military the Jedi looked to the man's detailed face as he was clearly older than the boy the older man had wrinkles on his face, his skin was also the same as the boy's, dark piercing brown eyes, a mustache, and a small but noticeable mole on the side of his eye, and black hair with a few white hairs that was neatly combed over and put under a uniform hat. The older man stood at a salute and broke the salute when he noticed the boy wave it off and walked forward to stand next his commander.

"We're thirty minutes from Alderaan" the older uniformed man told the boy as he looked out of the front window of the ship and saw the other ships that were traveling beside them.

"Good... Xavier what do you think it's going to be like on Alderaan?" The young Jedi asked his most trusted advisor when it came down to strategy and other things, not saying that the boy wasn't good at strategizing on the battlefield. It was a required when it came down to going into battle for a Jedi to plan ahead just in case it all goes bad like the battle of Korriban. The Jedi thought it a bad idea to let the Sith go back to where they created their Sith order and dig up the old bones which were Sith Holocrons the most dangerous weapons that contained unimaginable knowledge and power of those the old Sith order like Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, and Darth Nihilus etc.

"Well General, I don't know about what ahead but we must be prepared for whatever is ahead or we'll never see the end of the day." Xavier had told the young Jedi with a nonchalant way of explaining what horrors were to come. He knew that something bad was going to happen but he felt that if he had faith in his General and the men then they would prevail in the end but this time he knew something was going to happen to his young friend but he knew how the young Jedi fought on the battlefield. He's seen him on several occasions practicing with some other force wielders while awaiting to be briefed on their missions that were assigned to them.

"Well that's one way to put it" said the force wielder as he notice how emotionless his Captain and friend acted "But come on give us a little credit." The padawan said with a small smirk since he knew that his friend was prepared for anything when it came down to war.

Xavier only stood there eyeing his friend who was taking this mission like this was going to be a piece of cake but he knew what the Jedi was thinking. He knew Jedi weren't supposed to feel fear but something to him that the young Jedi wasn't ready for what was to come. But he remembered a conversation he had when he first met the force sensitive he talked about if something were to happen to him he didn't care as long as the mission was finished and people were saved then he would be happy that he helped save them from any known or unknown dangers. Xavier stood there and contemplated the situation he knew that if he asked the general what and why was his reason of being here but he knew the answer to well and he feared that he was going to say the same thing he said last time he talked to the Jedi.

Flashback

* * *

Scipio

Scipio another great ally to the Republic as the planet was occupied by the Intergalactic Banking clan which was an influential guild that supported the Republic during the days before the Jedi Civil War/ Cold War afterwards they left because they felt that the Republic was defeated. (But that's in the future)

The boy's ship dubbed the 'The Basset' flew over Scipio after completing a mission to guide the Ambassador of Coruscant to said planet after a small space battle that had took place between the boy and a well known Sith named Yohime Ja'shira the same Sith who killed the boy's master when he went on a mission all by himself. With quick maneuvers and fast thinking he sent the Sith packing with nothing but a half damaged ship that he knew would be back for some more action.

"General, might I have a moment of your time please?" Xavier with a stoic expression on his with a hint of curiosity sifted in the mound. The boy turns to his friend and nods.

"Sure Xavier, shoot." The boy says

The man lessens the tension in him and says "sir, I was wondering what do you think when you think about what you are to the Jedi?"

The boy stood there pondering about what he was to the Jedi other than just another Jedi to them and finally says " A student, A friend, and A killer" the boy says after looking out the front of his ship's window pondering while looking at the deep void of space in front of him and gazillions of stars that dotted across the black plain "That's what I think they think me as and that's all." He turns to the well dressed soldier and smiled contently as he said those words with a small bit of sadness as he said those last words to his friend. The elderly man gawked at the boy hearing those last words come out of the boy's mouth was something no one would expect the young boy to call himself after all the boy was barely a young adult and seen most of the galaxy with him and his late master.

"… why did you call yourself a killer? You are far from those types of mindless beings that think it's right to kill innocence and weak." The man said with stern glare staring at the boy as if he had lost his mind.

"I killed a lot of people in the battles against the insurgents to the point in which case I gain all their memories, I remember every single one of their memories but I don't remember their faces and it haunts me till this very day Xavier." The boy replied in an cold out-of-character kind of way which seemed to make Xavier stiffen up again, he's heard the boy talk like this before but that was when he promised revenge against the Sith who killed his mentor.

"So is there anymore questions you'd like to ask me or is that all?" The boy asked in an assertive tone which asked "are you sure you want to continue?" In which the captain shook his head and smiled saying "No sir, that is all."

"Good now, let's get ready!" The young boy said in his normal happy-go-lucky voice with a bright smile on his face.

Flash back ended

* * *

Present

"Xavier!... Xaaaaavvvviiiiiieeeerrrrr! Oi, Xavier you've been standing there for like 20 minutes now and it's kinda creeping me out so snap out of it and go get prepared we're almost to Alderaan." The young Jedi commanded as he snapped Xavier out of his nostalgic trans.

"uhhh... y- yes, sir I'll be right back" Xavier turned to walked out of the bridge not knowing that the young Jedi was watching him from the corner of his eye he knew something was up but he didn't want to press on it so he kept his quiet. When Xavier was gone he turned back to the panel that was in front of him and pressed a few buttons and turned to leave to his own quarters to finish putting on his armor. Once he got there he started to put on all the newly modded armor that he had designed, his lightsaber on his hip, and his custom made helmet tucked under his arm. He reached for his communicator and pressed on a button.

"To my dear friend Xavier and the crew of the Essles starships..."

* * *

Hey guys I am so sorry that I didn't post this up, I was lazy and Ididn't want to finish it but expect more chapters from me. Plus I was thinking of doing a RWBY and Assassin's Creed, RWBY and Warframe, or a Freezing and Warframe story but decided against it.


	3. Κεφάλαιο 3

Hello guys and welcome to the third installment of "Predator of the Peace" in this chapter I'm going to be doing more of a first person thing instead cause I like doing first person games and third person is kind of harder to do but I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor do I own RWBY

* * *

The battle is fierce as both sides were evenly matched and had technology that could level a whole block of buildings or total a whole ship if given the right angles and measurements of how high the ship was. The fight was not only on the ground but also in the atmosphere above the planet as both axis and non axis powers duked it out against each other to gain the upper hand in the battle, the sky looked like the Fourth of July as fighter ships and freighters were destroying each other. I run along side an Astromech named P9-3H, to a fighter that was not touched yet and started the engines so I could join in on the fight and help out with turning the tide of the skirmish as much as I possibly can. I look toward 'The Basset' and said a quiet 'good-bye' to the old ship as the cover to the small fighter closed automatically and took me into go onto the launching platform and sends me into non-neutral space.

*General!* through static I can hear a familiar voice that called for me. It was Xavier.

"Yes? What is it?" I say into the ear piece as I wanted to hear what he had to say before static could envelope our line.

*We will provide some cover fire so you may proceed down to the planet's surface and help the ground assault.* Xavier says

"Roger that, if all goes to hell you know the plan..." I say referring to the plan that we used whenever I went on 'suicide' missions and never came back after a certain amount of days.

*… Roger I'll stick to 'that' plan just... be careful, I'd rather not want to use that plan unless I have to and good luck!*

I circle around the large freighter and see the devastation and horrors of the previous skirmishes between battleships and fighters as I head straight for the planet bobbing, weaving, and firing on enemy vessels and debris that were in my way. One of the ally vessels fired a charged beam on a ship that was blocking the way of getting into the planet. The blast broke the ship in two and cleared a debris filled path for me and at least a squad or two of some fighter ships and recon ships that held soldiers and supplies to be able to get through.

I knew that it wasn't going to be easy as we received fire from the Central Powers as a few ships were damaged and or destroyed with the pilots yelling and screaming "I'M HIT!" or "I'M GOING TO DIE!" and other things that I could hear them say over the coms. But I focused on getting through and helping in the ground fights since it sounded like all the chaos was mainly down there. I made it past the enemies blockade, or what was left of it, with a few other ships that survived the previous onslaught and were keeping up without being shot down and killed, of course we receive ground fire so our little get-past-the-blockade victory was short lived the shots were from large turrets and a lot of them hitting targets as they fired on the ships that weren't friendlies some of the blaster bolts hit their target and a lot of them missed but exploded in mid-air to blind the pilots making them crash or get blown to bits by another bolt. I see an opening on the field and opted to jump out of my ship, it could be piloted by the Astromech to take it back to the ship or stay and help blow some of the enemy out of the sky.

"It's all yours little one, do what you need to do and get out of here to safety." I say to the droid as I grab my mask and open the hatch of the ship while it was still in mid-air, with bolts pouring around us with a loud *BANG* some close and some far away. The droid turned it head toward me and made some beeping and some other shrill noises indicating that it understood what I was saying, I nod in approval and jump into the chaos down below.

I land on the ground with ease and I put on the Temple Guard mask I then reach for my weapon that is clipped to my side and activated it the blade comes out the top in a pointed edge. I step into my preferred fighting stance which is the Juyo/Vaapad or if you want to call it something else call it 'The Ferocity Form' which is a form that the Jedi stayed clear of in fear because of it's aggressive fighting style which could ultimately turn them to the Dark Side. I start running at enemies left and right as bomb shells and sharpel started blowing up around me and I started jumping, thrusting, parrying, dodging, slashing, kicking, and even punching as well as some other moves that I learned during those long years of being on training missions and many battlefields. I learned and saw a lot of things and adapted to places quicker than anyone would expect. Even during battles I used a lot of the things around me to capture or kill enemies. Many of the men, women, and machine were struck down trying to charge at me as I just kept running and hacking away at the enemy with the plasma weapon eliciting grunts and groans as both fell by my blade. I jump onto a fallen tree and dodge and block blaster bolts that strayed my way or were intentionally shot my way. The bolts were redirected away from my body as I used my sense of the force to almost predict were the bullets were coming from. Running to the top of the fallen tree I backflip off to dodge a lightsaber that was aimed to strike my right leg and land. I thrust the blade into the person's skull and pulled it out with ease, sensing an attack I duck under another lightsaber and quickly side step another. I use the force to dig up a boulder and throw it at my assailants to get them off balance and went to cut the first one with a downward slash of my blade, killing him.

The second came charging with a mighty roar probably over his fallen comrade or he was just angry that I pushed him back easily, it was still up in the air. I block the enraged attack as I continued to predict with some ease, as the man was trying to focus all his rage at me as we entered a blade lock where our masks felt so close that you could hear the other selves breathing heavily. The man's killing intent was raised through the roof as he looked at me with so much malice that if looks could kill I would be dead already but I didn't let up though as we both tried to push each other back to get the upper hand in the short battle between us. And in the middle of the battle he did something unexpected, he started to laugh. I looked at him with question but as I was about to open my mouth to question why he was laughing and sensed that there was another person who was going to strike me from above and as quickly as I could I jumped away and stood a great distance between me whom-

"Sentinel!" I froze in mid thought, I knew that voice... I look at the newcomer that jumped in and tried to attack me during the fight with the other Sith Acolyte. He had blonde messy hair with a little bit of black at the tips of each piece, his eyes were a deep dark red and the complexion of his skin was dark showing that he went through many phases of Sith training to where his skin had small cracks forming on his skin, he wore the traditional Sith robes which were the same as my robes but instead it being tan over shirt with a white shirt under and brown sash and boots he wore black armor with a red sash around his waist. That smug look that he gave made everyone want to kill the bastard in his sleep. But no matter he was right there... right in front of me... he was close enough that I could kill with my blade.

"YOHIME!" I yell in anger as said person just smiled sadistically at me. My rage was leaking out of me like a overflowing bathtub as I stared him down with a look of malice for the older man. I have no words to describe how much anger I have for the man so I ready to strike instead. I leap high into the air and raise my lightsaber behind my head in a Jodan No Kamae or overhead strike which landed into a blade lock as both of our blades and might were put to the test to see who could have the upper advantage over the other as we matched each other's movements in a dance of death where one wrong move would be the end of you so I had to focus even if I really wanted to kill the man that I was sharing a blade bond with at the moment but that doesn't stop me from wanting to kill him no matter what I need to do.

"Heh, I see you've grown stronger since the last time we fought. But, are you strong enough to kill me?" Yohime said with a small cackle as we pushed against ourselves.

"…" I look into his eyes and felt the rage come up again. I just want to get revenge for my late master against this man because he took away the only family I ever truly had, even if he wasn't a real family member he was still like a brother to me no matter what. And when I heard that he died at the hands of this person I wanted to enact vengeance with my own two hands.

"What! You don't want to talk to me? Is it because I killed your weak and useless master?" His smile grew and my rage skyrocketed as he continued to taunt me "Yeah, I said it, he was weak and really, really, Rrrreeeeaaaallllyyy useless, you should've of heard what he had said as he was struck down by my blade 'Please, forgive me, please spare my life!' I enjoyed watching him flail around in an attempt to get away from me." he laughed maniacally as he recollected what happened during the duel with my master. That was the last straw, my rage was at it's highest my eyes turn from a blue to a light green to a deep yellow as my anger fueled my hatred I gritted my teeth so hard you'd think that they'd chip and break, my hand gripped the lightsaber so hard that I felt blood through the gloves. And with all my strength I push Yohime and swept his legs in an attempt to knock him off balance.

"Good! good! GOOD! Let you're rage fuel you! let yourself be taken by the Dark Side! let it wash over you like salt on a wound! feel the pain and rage!" He said as he kicked me in the gut eliciting a grunt from me and raised his lightsaber to strike me down, but I quickly spun around in a full 360 to get away from the blade's deadly cut. But I didn't let up as I continued to strike at him in a blind rage.

"Now it's my turn!" He smirked as he swung his lightsaber making my blade almost fly out my hands, but left me wide open for any attacks to which he went for, as he tried to cut me where I failed to stop some of the slashes there was a searing pain from the blade. But nevertheless I still tried to parry and dodge the attacks as much as I could.

"This. Is. So. Much. FUN!" He said with a large sadistic smile on his face as he continued his offensive he just kept striking at me until I was kneeling on the ground. exhaustion catching up to me as I used too much of my power.

'One more strike and I'll be a goner' I thought as I felt my limit fast approaching and knew my death was imminent so I deactivate my blade and sit in a Seiza, He noticed this while he was still in mid-attack position and stood there with his blade still positioned in the 'In No Kamae' sword stance and looked at me in confusion as I lowered my head.

"Your giving up? Why? This was just getting started." He said as I just sat there with my head still lowered waiting for it all to end then and there as I remained where I was feeling everything around me giving off some sort of heat. I also felt the vibrations that were coming off the constant bombshells that went off around the two of us as everything sounded like it was fading into nothing as I waited patiently.

"Just strike me down already, I can't attack you while I'm in this position and you have a full advantage against me. So do it and get it over with!" I say to him with my head still lowered to see my lightsaber in my lap and the grass, dirt, and other things that were probably pieces of something that was destroyed during shelling or something. But I didn't care it was over now and I can't do anything while I'm weak like this.

"Fine... say hi to your master for me." He says as he prepared to strike me with a thrust strike, everything felt like it slowed down, like time had almost stopped as I meditated waiting and waiting... but what was I waiting for?...

'g... up... ht...' something said inside of me as I looked deeper and sought out the voice further.

'G..t...up... and FIGHT!' It screamed at me I grab my lightsaber from my lap and activate it and practically jumped into Yohime, the blade piercing him through his chest and vice versa. I looked down and saw that his blade had pierced through my chest pain was radiating from the spot in my chest and I looked up into Yohime's eyes and saw that they were the eyes of shock.

"Well... done..." he said with a small smile as we both fell onto our backs pointing opposite from each other, the world darkening around me as I lay on my back looking up at the blue sky but I knew it only a matter of time before everything would just turn into nothing I'll be apart of the force like my master and my master's master and so on and so forth.

"Good-Bye... Everyone..." I smiled as everything finally went dark and I faded into the force.

* * *

Well theirs chapter three I'm sorry if it was bad but I didn't have much to go off of so I had a little bit of a hard time but if you did enjoy it please show a friend and I'll be coming up with more chapters in the future.

~Peace~


	4. Κεφάλαιο 4

Hello and welcome to the fourth installment of Predator of the Peace. I hope that you guy enjoyed the last few chapters, I worked really hard on them but I'm having a little trouble with writing them here and there but I did my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor do I own Star Wars nor any other elements that I'll be bringing in from games, books, movies, etc.

Gafflwn Dihenydd Or fuddugol yn wiriol sydd, Ni fydd neb yn ein drechu, Falch ydy ni I drochu, Traed o flaen Ir Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni...

I awoke to the sound of a young boy's melodic voice singing an foreign song that sounded faintly familiar to me, like I heard the tune somewhere before. I sit up and take in my surroundings and soon notice that I'm still wearing the same clothing I was during the battle and I'm sitting in a cave all by myself... with no one around me and no entrances... so where did the young boy's voice come from? I put my hand against my chin and start to think but was soon interrupted as I soon hear a scream. I quickly turn to see a young woman about 5'3 black short hair and orange pupiless eyes she wore what appeared to be Jedi robes but she didn't have a lightsaber she was pointing at something further in the dark. I turn to where she was pointing and I see something that horrifies me to no end, nailed to the wall in a bloody mess was a corpse of what appeared to be another Jedi but this one was a male his head hung low as his black hair covered his eyes, the lower half of his body gone and a gaping hole in the middle of his chest cavity. I stand and turn to run but can't move either of my legs as if something was holding onto me, I look down and to my dread see skeletal remains of humans slowly wrapping themselves around my legs and waist. I try to yell out to someone for help but my voice was not to be heard.

"It's all your fault..." I turn around slowly yet visibly shaking so my movement seemed a bit erratic as I searched for the distorted voice and only see the two, the corpse and the woman, the woman look like she was frozen in time and the corpse... the corpse was still skewered to the wall but something was wrong, the eyes were still hidden underneath the hair but there was a ever so horrifying smile that cracked on his lips.

Time seemed to slow down and everything seemed darker as I continued to look at that smile the same smile Yohime gave me when we were battling the head on the body slowly started to lift and the hair started turning a light gray color and when his eyes looked into mine my brain shut off and my heart stopped then and there if I was dead before I was dead now. The body turned into the person I hate the most, the one who took away my mentor and friend and caused me to want revenge, all my fear turned to hate as I stared at said man, my shaking stopped and now I was attempting to kill the very man in front of me for the umpteenth time but the hands were holding me down.

"It's your fault, your the one who did all of this, it's all your fault that your own master died and it's all your fault that you couldn't save anyone..." The disfigured voice of the now deceased Yohime said to me as I stood there soaking it all in like an overflowing sponge, I noticed that the skin on the corpse grew darker and more cracked but would return to it's original color after a few seconds. I wanted to voice my opinion but my voice was stuck in my throat and I knew I could do something but in the position that I was in probably wasn't a good idea and I didn't want to be angry any further this game of "taunt the Jedi" was over so I stayed silent.

"Not talking are we? Well now, you can finally hear my voice and you won't say anything back. No screaming, talking, or yelling well this is a quite the delightful surprise, you used to ignore me and now your willing to listen?" The voice of Yohime or something grew darker and darker as I continued to stay silent and contemplated the situation further he or it said I used to listen to it, probably when I was younger but I don't remember, I forgot...

"You bastard, you don't remember me do you?" The corpse snarled at me as I continued to look at it with a questioned look the face of the corpse turned more translucent and more see through and more darker as the body soon started to disappear then reappear again... I remember who this was and it frightens me to say his name again.

"Taji" I said and that one name and the memory of who he was came back and I flinched as I remembered the blood... the blood of all those people that I slew with my very own hands the screaming, anguish, and malice came down on me like a waterfall or in this case a bloodfall my mind rebelled in stagnation as I saw what I did on that fateful day when I slaughtered a whole village of people. I held onto my head as all the memories were dumped onto me causing me to almost collapse in the amount of sheer negativity but I stand my ground.

"Very good boy, since you remember my name I will give you a gift, I will give you another chance at life since I am able to do that, but your going to have to give me something... how about your eye, that'll do." His whole body seemed to disappear in an instant as he reappeared right in front of me and thrust his hand into my left eye socket jerking out my eye as I had no time to scream from the sheer amount of pain I was feeling and soon it all disappeared as I felt something else inside the socket where my original eye was, and true enough there was another eye there but it felt different.

"There now that didn't hurt now did it?" The corpse laughed darkly as he looked at my new eye "Now all I need you to do is die again." As quick as he flashed towards me he thrusted another hand into my chest and I stood still as everything turned brighter than usual again and soon everything was gone as I fall into a hysteria of pain and sadness.

Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the screw up and I'm going to give you guys this new chapter as a 'sorry I haven't posted'


End file.
